Sauver Black Widow
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA... Alors que les Avengers tentent de combattre les armées de Thanos, Natasha se retrouve en mauvaise posture et reçoit une aide inattendue.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Alors que les Avengers tentent de combattre les armées de Thanos, Natasha se retrouve en mauvaise posture et reçoit une aide inattendue.**

 **Encore une fois une idée que j'avais eu autour d'Infinity War et de la guerre contre Thanos. Différente des autres donc j'ai eu envie de vous la partager aussi.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sauver Black Widow**_

La lutte était violente et les sbires de Thanos envahissaient la ville. Les explosions résonnaient de toutes parts et les Avengers, soutenus par l'armée qui tentait de faire ce qu'elle pouvait ne parvenait pas vraiment à les repousser. Ils étaient si violents.

Du haut d'une tour, Natasha tentait d'abattre plusieurs chasseurs pour protéger l'évacuation des civils qui se déroulaient en contrebas. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme faisait preuve d'une redoutable efficacité, mais les ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Elle abattit un chasseur, lorsqu'une silhouette sauta de l'un d'entre eux et roula sur la terrasse pour se retrouver à ses pieds. Elle empoigna une arme et le braqua surtout en reconnaissant la haute et fine silhouette qui venait de se dresser devant elle.

\- Ne faites pas un pas de plus.

Un sourire amusé passa sur le visage de Loki.

\- Baissez cette arme !

\- Vous croyez que je vais me rendre.

\- Je ne l'espère pas ! Répliqua Loki, mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis.

\- Vous êtes avec Thanos.

\- Non… Certainement pas.

\- Pourtant, vous…

\- Parfois, il faut garder son ennemi au plus prés.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes avec nous ?

\- Je suis avec mon frère et Thor lutte contre Thanos.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous croire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je…

Soudain, Loki ne termina pas sa phrase. D'un geste rapide, il plongea sur la jeune femme en hurlant.

\- Attention !

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle pendant que deux chasseurs pulvérisèrent la terrasse sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Loki plongea dans le vide, faisant appel à sa magie pour ralentir sa chute.

En voyant Loki plonger sur elle, Natasha se demanda bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais l'explosion et l'imminence du danger lui ôta l'idée de tirer sur ce dernier. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils basculèrent dans le vide, elle retint de justesse un cri. Comment pourraient-ils survivre à une chute pareille.

La tenant fermement contre lui, Loki fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ralentir leur chute, puisant dans sa magie. Le dol se rapprochait un peu trop vite sous eux et lorsqu'ils percutèrent la verrière en dessous, il fit en sorte de se retourner pour que son dos encaisse le plus gros du choc. Loki était un dieu et, en tant que tel, il avait une résistance physique bien des fois supérieure à celle des humains normaux, des humains comme Natasha.

La verrière, qui céda sous leur poids, le fit atterrir dans un vieux hangar à demi en ruine. Les deux jeunes gens heurtèrent violemment le sol dans un nuage de poussière et tout devint calme autour d'eux.

OoooO

Lorsque Natasha ouvrit les yeux, une grimace de douleur parcourut son visage, mais elle fut surprise d'être encore en vie. La chute avait été rude et elle aurait dû mourir. Sa tête reposait sur une épaule fine et musclé portant une armure de cuir et elle se rappela de Loki. En grimaçant, elle se redressa, observant le Dieu sur lequel elle était à moitié allongée. Il avait les yeux clos, mais semblait aller bien. En fait, sa tenue était parfaite. Aussi parfaite que lorsqu'il avait sauté sur le toit pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle avait des éraflures et des fines coupures sur les bras et les jambes.

Natasha secoua la tête avait de poser une main sur l'épaule de Loki.

\- Hey ? Vous m'entendez ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle le secoua plus fort et fut récompensée par un léger gémissement. Les yeux de Loki papillonnèrent et se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Il sembla perdu quelques instant puis, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Natasha. Étonnamment bien vu la chute que nous avons fait depuis la tour.

\- Ma magie est plutôt efficace, répondit Loki avant de frémir légèrement.

Natasha fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme n'était pas capable de l'expliquer vraiment, mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ancienne espionne russe se redressa en chancelant légèrement pour observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Loki, lui, ne bougea pas, restant allongé sur le dos, sur le sol du bâtiment. Natasha vérifia les armes qui lui restaient.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si vous avez voulu m'aider ou me tuer.

\- Vous êtes du côté de mon frère contre Thanos, je suis avec vous quoi que vous en pensiez, répondit Loki en fermant les yeux.

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord, admettons… Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas rester ici.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit Loki en gardant les yeux fermés. Passez devant je vous rejoins…

La Veuve Noire fit deux pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne se levait toujours pas et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle fit donc demi-tour pour revenir vers lui, observant sa peau pâle et ses yeux toujours clos.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas important, murmura Loki.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Non, maugréa Loki.

\- Alors levez-vous, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Loki ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer et frémit doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas… Partez d'ici !

\- De quoi ? Non ! Si nous sommes du même côté, je ne vous laisserez pas derrière moi ! Allez ! Debout !

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura Loki en fermant les yeux.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, mais son image vacilla doucement, révélant la véritable situation du jeune dieu. Loki était allongé sur le dos. Comme les vêtements de Natasha, sa tenue de cuir portait des entailles et des coupures. Un fin filet de sang coulait même de son arcade sourcilière droite, mais surtout, … surtout Natasha nota sa main droite crispée sur son torse et la piscine de sang qui s'étalait sur le sol… Une piscine de sang qui était dû à une longue tige métallique de la structure de la verrière qui avait pénétré dans son dos au moment de l'impact et ressortait de sa poitrine…

Natasha sursauta.

\- Non !

Elle se jeta à genoux et ses mains se posèrent sur la blessure de Loki qui se cabra doucement.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

\- Vous ne devez pas rester ici… et je ne peux pas me lever…

\- Si, je vais vous retirer cette…

\- Non, la coupa Loki. Si vous l'enlevez, je vais finir de me vider de mon sang…

\- Mais si je ne fais rien, vous…

\- Allez mourir aussi… ironique, non ? Demanda Loki avant de se mettre à tousser douloureusement.

Il ferma les yeux et son corps se crispa pendant qu'il se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Natasha comprit qu'il tentait de cacher à quel point, il souffrait et que son corps tombait doucement en état de choc. Dans cet état, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La jeune femme ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'appréciait plus que cela, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie et cet acte allait être récompensé par une longue et douloureuse agonie. Loki toussa une nouvelle fois et crachota un peu de sang pendant que sa poitrine se crispait et que sa respiration devenait difficile. Natasha ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle faisait et prit sa main pour la serrer fermement… pour lui offrir un soutien même dérisoire et un point d'ancrage avec la réalité. La main de Loki serra fermement la sienne en retour et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

\- Merci… Murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Je ne mérite pas de remerciement, lui répondit Natasha en repoussant deux mèches brunes qui lui barrait la joue avant d'attarder sa main pour lui presser.

Il tremblait… Son corps tombait en état de choc et il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Loki frémit, appréciant les petits gestes d'encouragement et se força à rouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Natasha lui sourit, plantant son regard dans les yeux émeraude du jeune dieu… émeraude… Elle était pourtant sûre que ses yeux étaient bleus lorsqu'il les avait attaqués avec les Chitauris… Cette constatation la gêna et Loki dut le sentir puisqu'il murmura d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Ils ont toujours été verts… Tout du moins sous cette forme. J'aime cette couleur. Je ne triche pas sur cela…

\- Je les avais pourtant vu bleus…

\- Comme ceux de votre ami, répondit faiblement Loki en laissant ses yeux se fermer…

Natasha sursauta… Les yeux de son ami… Les yeux de Clint ?… Ses yeux noisette qui étaient devenus bleu électrique sous le contrôle de Loki, sous le contrôle du tesseract. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

\- Vous n'étiez pas vous-même ? … Loki ! Répondez-moi ! Loki !

Natasha lui pressa la joue, essayant de le faire réagir, mais le jeune homme garda les yeux clos pendant que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante.

\- Loki !

Elle pressa sa joue un peu plus fort et sursauta lorsqu'une étrange connexion mentale s'installa entre eux… une connexion dans laquelle le jeune dieu fit remonter une partie de ses souvenirs… Des souvenirs douloureux et violents dans lesquels Natasha découvrit sa rencontre avec Thanos et les Chitauris… Elle comprit que le jeune homme nommait le chef l'Autre parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de son nom… parce que ces monstres ne lui avaient pas parlé… Par contre, il l'avait torturé… Pendant des mois, il avait été torturé… Natasha ressentit sa souffrance… Elle le sentit perdu, désemparé, brisé et subitement les pièces manquantes se mirent en place… Il ne les avait pas attaqués par mégalomanie, mais parce qu'il ne voulait plus avoir mal… parce qu'il se sentait seul, perdu… et qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir… La douleur qu'elle ressentit dans les souvenirs du jeune dieu lui fit presque mal physiquement et Natasha retira brusquement sa main de sa joue, rompant la connexion mentale.

Elle haleta pendant qu'elle regardait Loki, étendu à côté d'elle raide et immobile. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, mais sa poitrine se gonflait doucement et irrégulièrement… Il était toujours en vie, mais pour combien de temps. D'un geste rapide, elle essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux avant de le secouer délicatement pour essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

\- Loki ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Loki !

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le jeune homme trouva la force d'entrouvrir les yeux… Des yeux épuisés et remplis de douleur, mais il était toujours conscient.

\- Loki… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris, murmura sincèrement la jeune femme.

Loki sut à quoi elle faisait allusion et murmura doucement.

\- Je sais très bien faire illusion…

Natasha lui fit un sourire et caressa sa joue.

\- Il faut rester avec moi. Je vais trouver un moyen pour nous sortir de là en vie tous les deux.

\- Non… Il est trop tard… Ne restez pas ici…

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas derrière moi.

\- Vous… n'avez pas le choix…

Loki toussota et gémit doucement avant de murmurer d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Je vous en prie… si vous revoyez mon frère, dites-lui que je suis désolé… Dites-lui que je l'aime… que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer… malgré tout ce qui s'est passé… qu'il… qu'il restera toujours mon meilleur ami et… mon grand frère… J'aurais voulu faire plus… Je suis désolé de l'avoir déçu une fois de plus… Je l'aime.

Natasha frémit, luttant contre ses larmes pendant qu'elle vit celles de Loki se former au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je lui dirais… Mais je suis sûr qu'il le sait…

\- Non… Je sais si bien cacher les choses… Dites le lui…

\- Je vous le promets…

\- Merci…

Loki se cabra et serra plus fort la main de la jeune femme. Il y avait tellement de sang maintenant… Natasha sentit ses doigts se détendre et lui rattrapa la main pour ne pas la lâcher, mais son corps se détendit. La jeune femme comprit et poussa un grand cri.

\- Non ! Loki ! Non !

Mais elle ne parvint pas à le retenir. La tête du jeune homme bascula sur la droite pendant qu'un dernier souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres tâchées de sang.

\- Non !

Natasha se pencha et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Loki ! Loki ! …. Loki !

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas… Il était mort… Mort pour l'avoir sauvé… Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit pendant qu'elle se mit à pleurer en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Pardon Loki… Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Loki...


End file.
